A lovely TeenTitans Vacation?
by kurt.cobainn.10
Summary: The Teen titans are on a vacation in seattle! dont worry the Titans east are there to save jump city there hotel is beautiful a 4 star hotel obviously Beastboy picked it. But ever since they got there Raven was acting funny.shes been in her room for days. Who will help her?
1. Titans Breach

**The teen titans decided they needed a vacation. Titans east were going to help while the titans were relaxing in a luxury hotel in Seattle. Every Titan was having a great time and was out relaxing on the beach. But wheres Raven? Locked in her hotel room…doing what? **

**+Lol im a kinda a newbie starting on my first teen titans story which contains Rob&Rae Pairing :3 **

**A lovely Teen Titans vacation?**

**Chapter 1- ****Titans Breach**

"**Wow nice sand castle Star" Beastboy said with his hand on his hips. " Thank you friend though I wish I had someone living in it." She said sadly patting the finishing touches to her castle. "I can!" Beastboy morphs into a crab and enters the little hole in the castle "you are very kind " starfire said laughing .**

**Back at the hotel Cyborg cooking his famous hamburgers without hearing another argument about what they should have for lunch while Robin was outside looking at the beautiful veiw of Seattles beach. Raven was in her room unconfortable with the appearance of the room. Raven was so used to being in her room she couldn't meditate only if she was outside feeling the breeze hit her face like it did back at the tower.**

**Starfire and beastboy walked into the large hotel until Star spotted a Spa and quickly cheered her way there with glee. " see ya?" Beastboy walked to the elevator leaving Starfire at the spa. "mmm-mm you smell that Robin!" said Cyborg holding the plate in his face. " great! I just hope bea…" Robin was cut off when Beastboy enters seeing a plate of hamburgers on Cyborgs hand. "Your cooking burgers! That's like eating me!" Beastboy yelling quickley morphing into a cow and turning back to himself." Mmm-mmm you sure taste good let me add BBQ sauce with that!" Cyborg holding his burger adding BBQ in his other hand. **

**While they argue Robin walks towards Ravens room and knocks " Raven you there? Cyborg made hamburgers are you coming out?" Raven opens the door " no." " Somethings wrong can you tell me?" "Its just I need time to meditate im still uncomfortable with the new surroundings." She closes the door hoping he wouldn't stop her from doing so. Robin walks to the living room "There's nothing you can do BB! Make your own food!" Cyborg yells. Robin smacks his head where his headache began to form.**

"**Fine! You win!" Beastboy threw his arms In the air. Starfire opens the door with at least 3-4 bags in each hand "Friends,friends gather here I have bags of gifts to share!" the argument was over and the titans flew to starfire. "Cool what did you get for us!?" Cyborg smiled " Yea star did ya get me a new video game or,or a new console or mayb-" Beastboy excitedly said and was smacked by Robin "BB that's enough" . "ok Star can you show us?" Robin scratching his head. "Yes, but where's friend Raven?" Finally dropping the bags from both hands.**

**"Oh yeah I forgot about her shes in her room I think meditating" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and looked at Robin " Ill get her!" Beastboy said ready to get her "No ill get her" Robin walked passed Beastboy heading towards the room where Raven stayed in. " Raven are you in there?" Robin knocked "hello?" 'she might be on the roof' he thought to himself. He walked back " Anything?" Starfire looked at Robin with disappointment. " No shes on the roof… Star you can continue with what you were doing ill get Raven" he walked out of the hotel apt. **

"**Azarath mentrion Zinthos, Azarath mentrion Zinthos…" Raven continued with the words that helped her meditate and the breeze that made her feel like she was home. "There you are… Starfire was looking for you" "Why?" Raven stopped meditating and faced Robin. "She got us gifts" "Im in a middle of meditating" "She wont start without you." Robin shrugged with a slight smile. "ok" Raven walked inside and took the elevator with Robin. **

**"whats wrong?" Robin said looking at Raven with concern, "nothing" "I know your hiding something Raven why wont you tell me?" he held her shoulder. 'Beep…beep…beep' The sound of the elevator continued until it reached the 12****th**** floor. "Its nothing"They both walked out of the elevator except Raven was walking in a much faster pace just to avoid Robin. She couldn't… she didn't have the KeyCard to open the door so she knocked desperately for someone to open the door.**

**Starfire opened the door in excitement " Raven it is nice to see! I have many gifts waiting for you!" she pulled Ravens arm closer to the bags and Raven sat down on the couch watching star taking out gifts. Robin gazed at the Titans with a light smile until he looked at Raven. He frowned and was determined to find out whats up. ' great now how am I going to control my helpless emotions' raven thought " here this is a great book with a lock! Im not too sure what the book is about…" Raven muttered " star it's a diary you can have it" Raven immediately got up from the couch. " Raven wait I have more! I have a box that goes with the book I believe it is another diary mystery!" giving Raven a beautiful black silver swirled neatly on the dark violet leathered box. **

'**Woah she has outdone herself again!' Raven thought looking at the beautiful box with a matching diary star gave her. "thanks I appreciate the gift." Starfire gave Raven a hard crushing hug making Raven drop her stuff on the floor "CRASH" the vase exploded and Starfire quickly letting go of Raven "mmh" . "Dear friend I am truly sorry!" giving Raven a hand to get back up " its ok you didn't mean to."Robin observing Raven for 5 minutes already he decided to tell Raven that they need to talk.**

' **Cant this day get any worse looking at the shattered vase that once had flowers in them. Raven grabbed a broom and began to clean the floor. " Raven ill clean that first we have to talk, Privately." He grabbed the broom stopping her from sweeping the fragments off the floor. Raven looked at Robin angrily "Now" Robin commanded 'ugh hes not going to leave me alone' she crossed her arms and followed him to his room. "Raven tell me exactly whats going on" "I am!" she said coldly yet sunded a bit angry. " No you are not you've been in your room for 2 days and that's when weve first got here!" "I told you Im not used to the new place we are being in for another 2 weeks! Why do you think I cant meditate!" the light flickered "Fine im sorry" Robin muttered ' I feel so stupid! I took her in my room for no reason!' Raven left the room and back on the roof. **

**Soooooo what do ya think! Awesome? I hope so lol new chapter coming soon! Trying to finish early! Before you know yellow stone park erupts xD **

**Breach- an opening gap **

**Vase- a beautiful pot to hold plants**

**KeyCard- a card that accesses a lock**

**YellowStone SUPER Volcano- ****The Yellowstone Volcano is a massive Volcano that formed after the last super-eruption that happened about 600,000 years ago. Scientist say itll erupt December 21,2012 but I think it could be earlier well :p they say many things like the asteroid going to hit earth December 21,2012 its fake :p well I hope so… I know what they might use…  
**


	2. Lost

**A Lovely Teen Titans Vacation?**

**Hey lol I didn't think people would actually read my **

**Story! Thanks for doing so ^^**

**Previously… Raven grabbed a broom and began to clean the floor. "Raven ill clean that first we have to talk, privately." He grabbed the broom stopping her from sweeping the fragments off the floor. Raven looked at Robin angrily "Now" Robin commanded 'ugh he's not going to leave me alone' she crossed her arms and followed him to his room. "Raven tells me exactly what's going on" "I am!" she said coldly yet sounded a bit angry. "No you are not you've been in your room for 2 days and that's when we've first got here!" "I told you I'm not used to the new place we are being in for another 2 weeks! Why do you think I can't meditate!" the light flickered "Fine I'm sorry" Robin muttered ' I feel so stupid! I took her in my room for no reason!' Raven left the room and back on the roof.**

**I decided to use time on the two paragraphs lol**

**Chapter 2- Lost**

'Finally a moment to myself…'

Raven relaxed feeling the breeze hit her face like it did before. She levitated into a lotus position and began to chant

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…"while slowly chanting her mantra she was caught in a trance.

Back at the apt the Titans were hanging out. Cyborg is still kicking beastboys butt on "Midnight Club" Starfire is still trying to bring the titans together preventing them from being separated ("How long is forever?") and finally Robin is sweeping the tiny fragments that once was a beautiful vase. 'Why did I bother her I should've known better!' Robin kept his face neutral Starfire wouldn't worry.

**8:37PM**

The titans except Raven were on a large brown comfy couch deciding what movie they should watch. " Ok yawl' we got Lorax, Safehouse, Lion king…Cat in the hat, Marlie and Me, and Wicked scary" Cyborg said shuffling through each movie that were laid under the large table that was holding the flat screen tv. "DUDE! We are not going to play wicked scary! Don't you remember the last time Raven made the whole tower go all crazy!?" beastboy shouted shaking his hands like a wild chicken. "Who could forget that" Cyborg snapped. "I like the Marley and Me" starfire folded her hands together with a pleasant smile. Robin raised an eyebrow "I don't think you would want to watch that star…" "Why not is it the wicked scary?" The titans laughed "yes star it's wicked scary" Cyborg looking at beastboy with a smirk.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos Azara…brrr" Raven shivered 'Great' she walked off the roof and made it down to the apt. The door opened and the titans all look back at Raven. "Hey you're just on time for movie time!" Cyborg placed his arms on his hips holding one movie that seemed to be the movie they were going to watch. Raven looked at them coldly "well if it's going to be another movie with a happy ending I'm not interested."

"But Raven! We never get to see you…we miss you Rae" Beastboy frowned. "Yes friend we do very much" Starfire holding Robins shoulders. 'Ugh star really has the nerve!' Raven thought. "ok what movie?" Raven looked at Cyborg holding the dvds.

All the Dvds Cyborg was holding had a happy ending except Wicked Scary and Marley and me. " You Pick Rae" Cyborg gave her the dvds except wicked scary because she might freak out a bit. Raven shrugged " Marley and me" Beastboy Robin and Cyborg looked at Star thinking of a way to tell her about Life and Death. 'This is a waste of my time they shouldn't worry about star. I was the one hiding for a reason after all my father is the carnation of all evil so why do they care I'm just a.. CREEP' Raven frowned the lights flickered and the Titans stopped and looked at Raven who had her hood on and was standing like she was alone forever

( How long is forever White room)

"Raven?" Robin nearly was going to turn her to face him but she faded away teleporting into her room. "DUUUUUDDDEEE! Since when did she know how to do that!" Beastboy having his jaw thrown to the ground "I don't know whats up with her really… Robin?" Cyborg shrugged with pity. "No its nothing." Robin ignored her knowing she just wanted to be alone.

:Back in Ravens room:

"why..why? they only care if I break something or anything about Trigon" she whispered to herself. She looked around her room with such a hatred emotion. Her room was white with orange flowers and vines coming from the bottom wall and the top was just orangey gold flowers connecting each other. The white dresser had gold lined connecting to every angle and its nobs were also gold with a large mirror that had a brush, a book and a box. Her bed was a regular queen bed again with flowers and a white sheet that made her feel like she was separated from all life itself made her feel alone…

**Kinda good Right!? I sure enjoyed writing this! Next chapter coming up x3 Thanks for telling me about my mistakes SailorSea ^^ sorry about the bold things i usually like to write in bold but if it bothers you i just put the whole thing regular xD Better? Tell me anything i need to fix ^^ please **


	3. A Dreary Bird

**Previously...** "**Raven?" Robin nearly was going to turn her to face him but she faded away teleporting into her room. "DUUUUUDDDEEE! Since when did she know how to do that!" Beastboy having his jaw thrown to the ground "I don't know whats up with her really… Robin?" Cyborg shrugged with pity. "No its nothing." Robin ignored her knowing she just wanted to be alone. :Back in Ravens room: "why..why? they only care I get is if I break something or Trigon if coming back" she whispered to herself. She looked at her room with such a hatred emotion. Her room was white with orange flowers and vines coming from the bottom wall and the top was just orangey gold flowers connecting each other. The white dresser had gold lined connecting to every angle and its nobs were also gold with a large mirror that had a brush, a book and a box. Her bed was a regular queen bed again with flowers and a white sheet that made her feel like she was separated from all life itself made her feel alone…**

**Okay dudes im sorry for that super short chapter! Yes I did make mistakes ^^ Thanks for the Reviews though and happy thanks giving to you all ^^ but ill promise you this will be long and I wont stop until my wrists hurt! Its going to be about Raven for a while ^^**

Chapter 3- A Dreary Bird

"Okay… So we gonna watch Marley and me now that Star know" Cyborg laughed. "Yes lets bring the corn and pops!" Star cheered.

"haha star its PopCorn!" Beastboy laughed going to the kitchen to cook popcorn and other delicious junk food. "Your Earthly ways is quite weird" she replied "Yea it is star." Robin replied. **"Pop!PoPoPoPoPoPopoPOPOPoPOpoPop!"** The scent of buttery juicy popcorn was traveling down the apartment making the titans lick their lips.

Raven smelled the popcorn but wasnt amused.

She can hear the light laughter of the titans and the microwave giving its last beep. 'The book… I need a pen.. I have to go there quietly'

her door made a creek so she just used her powers to get through it.'There, if I could just use my powers to get it!' She sees a pen on the kitchen counter and grabs it with her dark aura 'yes!'

she flies back into the hallway where she saw 4 rooms one was Beastboys and Cyborgs, Starfires, Robins, and hers. She walked into her room played her favorite song whenever she was upset "Into The Dark by-Sebastian Larsson" and began to write.

Dear hopeless diary,

This is the first book I wrote my privacy in. I know better than to write anything too private so ill tell you my feeling right now. "Useless" So whatever it's not like my soul mate is going to pop out of nowhere and say "I Love You Raven" No matter how much I dream for a guy they always seem to fall for the beautiful one… Starfire the girl who smiles everyday makes a morning shine brighter than the sun! What do I do? I make everybody depressed I make day feel like we just finished solving a crime. Well that's enough writing for now going to shower...

Love, Raven

She went to the Shower just across from Stars Room. : Sqqq..ssssssss : the shower was on and was cold the way Raven liked it. While shes in the shower she can hear

"Marley get over here!" along with happy playful music. "If I was like Marley" she said to herself 'I would've been the happiest girl in the world' she then laughed loudly and didn't care if the titans heard. "haahaahaha" The titans did hear but to them it sounded like Raven was crying.

"TITANS GO!" They run into Ravens room then quickly to the bathroom where the 'crying' was getting louder "Raven whats wrong!" Robin felt the cold breeze coming out over the blurry shower doors. "Get out!" She pushed him with her powers closing the door.

" But Raven we heard you crying!" " I wasn't crying I was… I wasn't crying!" the other titans looked concerned " Then what Raven what were you doing!" Beast boy added "I was laughing…" the other titans looked at each other with surprise.

" you got to be kidding me Rae actually laughing?" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg. Starfire flew forward now her holding Robins hands " Dear friend will she be okay?" Raven can hear Star and is imagining her with her arms around his neck getting ready to kiss! Raven quickly got out and dressed into her pj's. (Dark blue pants and a blue shirt and of course she wore a bra and pannies xD) She walked out only seeing Star on Robins hands. 'I hate this naïve girl! Shes always in my way!' Raven walked by quickly with tears falling down her face but the titans didn't notice because of Ravens wet hair was smacking onto her face.

"Raven wait!" she stopped and waited. She didn't turn to see who called her. A warm hand laid on her shoulder "BB,Star lets go watch the movie now" Cyborg said knowing Robin wanted to be alone. "Raven whats really wrong?" Robin raised an eyebrow ( stupid mask xD)

"nothing really just my room being a indoor garden" she frowned and walked into her room robin followed her in. She played "Its hard to say Goodbye" by michael ortega.

"Raven your so… pale" Robin said before she got under the sheets. " Go away, away forever from me!" She shouted but since the blanket was so thick and heavy it made her sound muffled. " Why raven?"

"Because I hate you and everybody else!" 4 red evil angry eyes jumped out of the covers "Get out now!" Robin quickly ran out with out looking back. When he ran to the living room he saw Star and Beastboy crying He looked at the tv and saw Marley in a pit where she was buried. He saw Marley's family in tears giving cards,drawings and a special thanks to her. Robin began to picture it in a different way, Raven is in her room hiding god knows what and the titans are ignoring her every word! Robin is in rage and runs to Ravens room letting the door open harshly.

He Runs and opens the covers…

:D im made with pure evil mysteries xD tomorrow will be the next chapter ^^ anyways have a happy thanks giving and a Merry Christmas! Hohoho xD


	4. Jealous?

**Previously: ****Raven is in her room hiding god knows what and the titans are ignoring her every word! Robin is in rage and runs to Ravens room letting the door open harshly.** **He Runs and opens the covers…**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Jealous?**

Robin removes the covers "Raven?" Raven was crying and was still looking very pale and was in a fetal position. "Raven what's wrong!?" Robin held her back and her head." Why would you care you don't like me you just want me for the team." Raven scowled "That's not true Rae your more than just a team mate" Robin said concerned. 'Does he… can him? No!' Raven tightly closed her eyes and looked away with tears coming down her face "don't cry Rae in here for you" Robin lightly smiled yet feeling upset.

"you sure Robin? I've been in the dark waiting for someone to help me somebody to… a-at least like me and not think of me as a creep." Raven looked at him nervously taking his hands off of her. ' Raven? Why is she acting like this?' Robin thought "Raven why are you acting unusual?" He sat on her bed which made a creek sound. "mmm" she grumbled "huh?" "go away" She said regretting it.

"Im not going away Raven ill never leave you behind!" Robin lightly shouted " yes like the time you only protected me from my destiny! You only did that so you guys wont die you didn't care about me!" She yelled and pushed Robin off her bed.

"Your absolutely forgetting the part Raven where we were trying to defeat Trigon and save you! Luckily I found you Raven or you'll be dead!" Robin started off shouting then began to cry on the floor where Raven pushed him to. 'Is he…crying' she looks over at Robin and looked with confusion 'Its my fault I made him cry' she frowned and crawled of her bed and tried to comfort Robin.

"Im sorry I-I didn't know you-" she was cut off when Robin grabbed her hand "its nothing Rae nothings your fault" "yes it is" she replied " No Rae it isn't" "Then what Robin who made the tower go haunted who gave Slade those powers who nearly cause the whole universe be taken over! Everything is my fathers fault and guess who related to satin! I am Robin 'm not even a 100% HUMAN IM A PORTAL!" Things Shook Things fell but Robin didn't care he was more worried about his friend…

"Raven you are human but better..." "Better how get out now I don't want to hear your nonsense!" "Rav-" "Get out!" Raven stood up looking down at him pointing at the door. "Fine but this doesn't stop me from finding out" he walks over the fallen stuff and leaves the room looking at his frightened friends.

Raven can them from where she was standing afraid 'my fault you see Robin..' She used her powers to pick up the fallen objects. She heard starfire faintly say "Robin are you all okay?" Raven stomped

"Yes Star! Just because my emotions can break stuff doesn't mean ill break you stupid Boyfriend!" she slammed the door. 'ugh she's not my girlfriend!' Robin frowned "oooo someone jealous!" Cyborg teased

'Could she really?' "We should get some sleep it should be 10:00 right now" "Yea its 10:12" Cyborg replied "Night yal" "Night Cyborg and Beastboy" Star replied "Night star" "Night Robin"

**:Ravens Room:**

Raven looked in the mirror. She stared at herself for a while now wondering why isn't she beautiful like Star.

(Ravens way beautiful than star and if you don't think that your seriously disturbed xD sorry lol)

She tried looking at her face first then moved to her body. She counted every flaw "1,2,3… 9,10" :CRASH: she began to tear up so she walked to her pillow and cried. ' Why cant I just be pretty im just a creep who stays in her room reading my stupid old… Beastboy was right." 'My mother my teachers were afraid of me they thought ill be like my father…' Soon she drifted herself to sleep.

Beastboy surprisingly woke up first and made himself tofu eggs and gave himself orange juice finally sat on the brown couch and watched cartoons. "Hey? You're up early." Robin scratched his head smiling. "Haha yea" BB replied. ( Yea Yea Yea the other titans wake up lol Cyborg makes Waffles)

"Yup another good morning and nobody to stop us!" Cyborg said cheerfully. "friend are those waffles to comfort raven?" Star gestured a point to the waffles. "Yes this will make her morning!" Cyborg grabbed a plate for Raven walked to her room and knocked on her door. "Rae I got you some waffles!" he waited for a reply " Rae you in there?" waited again Star entered the hallway. "Is she there?" "I don't know star wanna open the door for me?" "You mean open it to see our friend Raven?" she looked nervous staring at the door knob "Yes open it star!"

Star opened the door… Star took a deep breath to see… a shattered mirror with fragments all over the floor with blood on the floor and sheets! Starfire stood in shock while Cyborg drops the plate and runs to Raven.

Under the sheets was a girl stabbed with tiny glass particles on her feet and other pieces were on her body "ROBIN GET IN HERE!" Cyborg yelled. Robin and Beastboy came to the room and saw a mess of glass and blood on the floor. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled and ran to her ( he has metal shoes if you didn't know that ^^)

"Raven wake up! Wake up!" Robin shouting holding her hand tightly. Raven opens her eye "why are you all in my room!?" she said in anger. "You don't know what happened last night?" Beatboy asked. "Yes I do why?"

"We have no time for question we need to take her to the hospital now!" Robin added "WHATS GOING ON?!" Raven yelled "You have glass and blood all over you and the room!" Cyborg said crossing his arms "I do?... Woah" She looked at her bloody body (xD I sound like I brit there) and chuckled "I can heal myself don't worry about it" " What happened?" Starfire said "Nothing I must've lost control over my emotions not get lost I need to meditate!" She sat up "Oww" She painfully said…

**Okay im not writing again end of chapter COMPLETE xD kidding not even close to done I hope you enjoyed it though! **


	5. Birds fly

**Previously:****"We have no time for question we need to take her to the hospital now!" Robin added "WHATS GOING ON?!" Raven yelled "You have glass and blood all over you and the room!" Cyborg said crossing his arms "I do?... Woah" She looked at her bloody body and chuckled "I can heal myself don't worry about it" " What happened?" Starfire said "Nothing I must've lost control over my emotions not get lost I need to meditate!" She sat up "Oww" She painfully said…**

**Chapter 5- Birds fly...**

"ahh!" the titans said looking at Raven in pain. "Raven you got to heal yourself now!" Beastboy shouted carefully sitting next to Raven. " I will until you guys get out…" Raven taking out the shattered glass with her powers.

The titans left her room. "ooo" Raven painfully said as she took a large thin glass that cut its way through her sweat pants and into her thigh. ( about 2in ) Raven liked the way it felt coming out of her skin. To her it felt like a paper cut. 15 minutes later Raven changed into her leotard and cloak and took her stained clothes and sheets to the Laundromat.

When Raven left the titans began to search her room "Her book diary!" Star remembered but they looked everywhere. They found nothing but a brush candles and a empty box Star gave to Raven. "Dude! We checked everywhere!" Beastboy shouted "Yeah its her diary you know going through things like that would kill people" Cyborg shrugged and looked at Robin.

"Don't look at me I wasn't the one who had the idea to look for the diary" Robin walked over the blood that was still on the floor and looked under the bed and found something that looked like a Diary. " found it!" Robin got up holding the cold book in his hands with fear. "Its locked?" Starfire questioned "Yah I got it" Cyborgs finger turned into a pic and opened the diary.

'Dear hopeless diary,

This is the first book I wrote my privacy in. I know better than to write anything too private so ill tell you my feeling right now. "Useless" So whatever it's not like my soul mate is going to pop out of nowhere and say "I Love You Raven" No matter how much I dream for a guy they always seem to fall for the beautiful one… Starfire the girl who smiles everyday makes a morning shine brighter than the sun! What do I do? I make everybody depressed I make day feel like we just finished solving a crime. Well that's enough writing for now going to shower...

Love, Raven'

"Ok dude she sooo likes you!" Beast boy smiled 'Raven love Robin! This is bad!' Star thought "Robin do you really like Raven?" Star frowning " Not in that love buzz stuff shes just a good friend" Robin said looking back into the book. " book." Cyborg had his hand out. Robin gave it to Cyborg and Cy placed it back under the bed.

In the Laundromat…

"hey your from jump city!" a little boy said and sat next to Raven " uh yeah" "my name is George" he smiled "where are your parents?" "Home im here with my grandma" The boy continued to smile " where are the other Titans?" " they are home" she looked down " home at the T tower?" "no at a hotel" Raven smiled. :beeeep: the washer is done and Raven used her hands to put the things in the dryer. The boy joins in and helps Raven.

"Thanks" Raven smiled "Can I see your powers?" George said swinging his arms like a ninja 'great..' Raven thought. So she placed her hands across from her belly and had them positioned as if she is holding a ball and closed her eyes. Raven was concentrating on making a psi ball hoping the boy doesn't get his hands on it. 'Azarath Mentrion Zintos Azarath Mentrion Zintos' she repeated in her head feeling weird cold energy on her wrists.

Raven opens her eyes slowly to see the boy holding onto her wrists. "What are you doing?" Raven is trying to keep control over the psi ball "You feel warm" he took his hands off of Ravens wrists. Raven quickly pushed her hands together making the psi ball disappear in her hands. "George?" Georges grandmother said "aww its time for me to go" he said sadly then hugged Raven "bye Raven!" he waved happily behind the windows. Raven waved back smiling and actually felt happy.

37 minutes Later…

:Beeep: Raven woke up from her meditation and used her powers to fold and place the things into a bag. Finally she left the Laundromat.

At the hotel..

Cyborg was in Robins room talking to Robin about Ravens love for him. "Ok man you need to chill..uh.. maybe she likes someone else.." "Cy I don't know, she had Star in there… and you know I like Star." Robin put his head down. "Well, guess you have to get it out of her mouth before you tell her you know.." Cyborg shrugged getting up to leave the room "know wha… oh yeaah" Robin chuckled.

Cyborg left the room and hesitates when he sees Raven walk into the house like she ran 2 miles 'woah she looks exhausted' Cy thought . "Raven you came to join us? ill give you blue nails" Star smiled "No" she groaned and continued to walk and passed Cyborg "You should get some sleep Rae" he said with light sadness she ignored and the door didn't make a creek or a slam when she opened it and closed it.

Raven saw dried blood still on her floor she didn't feel like cleaning it so she unpacked her things first. Everything smelled like flowers and it made her laugh a little bit because her room is full of flower deco. Finally Raven went to get a mop and chemical to clean the stains. A couple of knocks came upon the door… then a couple more… "Rae you in there?" Raven opened the door and was about to scream until she smelled the aroma of tea. "uh thanks Beastboy" she closed the door but Beastbot stopped it "Rae your hiding something cant you just tell us were freaking out here!" (btw hes acting like he doesn't know) "Im fine"

"No you are not Raven spill it already! We know something is up!" he snapped "well I need alone time.." "Fine youll be alone anyways" Beastboy frowned and thought about what he said 'oh my god oh my god' Raven began to tear and closed the door with the back of her body and slid her way down to the floor crying. "Raven Raven Im sorry!" He kept knocking and apologizing as much as he can until the titans heard him as he got louder. "Beastboy whats wrong!?" Beastboy Ignored Cyborg.

" Its my fault! Im sorry! Raven Please open the door!" He shouted in tears with his knees on the ground clenching is fists on the door…


End file.
